Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium World - Duel 046
"Battle in the Shrine!", known as "Holy Tomb Duel!!" in the Japanese version, is the 46th chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium World in the English version and the 324th chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! in the Japanese version. Summary Hasan vows that he will protect Dark Yugi until the end; that is his duty and his honor granted by the former Pharaoh; Dark Yugi's father; on his deathbed the former Pharaoh worried that the Millennium Items might bring disaster to this world, and he gave this soul to seal a spirit into a stone tablet, the one Dark Yugi knows as the Tablet of the Pharaoh's Memories. Dark Yugi realizes in shock that his father gave his life to protect the kingdom and Dark Yugi himself, and he laments to his father's spirit that it may have all been for nothing; in spite of everything that he did, the evil god Zorc has been reborn. Zorc addresses Hasan and notes that if he lived through his hellfire he must be a spirit from the afterworld. Hasan boldly declares that as long as there is light in the afterworld then even Zorc will cast a shadow, and Hasan is that shadow. Zorc claims that a shadow is easy to crush, but Hasan reminds him that a shadow will only disappear when its owner is destroyed. The High Priest of Darkness laughs and declares that he has become an avatar and reflection of the almighty Zorc now that he has gained his powers, and he suggests that a reflection would be greater than a shadow. Zorc is quite interested by the hypothesis, and he orders the High Priest to reflect his power and destroy Hasan. Dark Yugi asks Akhenaden why he sold his soul to Zorc and betrayed them. Akhenaden states that the Pharaoh was the living god of this world; he controlled the three Egyptian Gods and all that he surveyed, but even as a Pharaoh, he couldn't see into the true darkness where a power beyond the power of kings lay; a shadow power that even the gods can't touch. He blasts forks of dark lightning from his hands at Hasan and Dark Yugi, and they scream in agony as Akhenaden tells them to bow to him as they fall in death; Dark Yugi and his hated father Akhenamkhanen. Even Hasan is unable to move and is shocked at the power and hatred of the High Priest. Mahado suddenly creates an "Afterworld Warp", intercepting the lightning. He tells the Pharaoh that time has started moving again, and the Priests have all been released. Seto, Siamun and Shada all stare in shock at Zorc, who declares that at the end of time, all that remains is the darkness of death; they are fools to stand against him. The Pharaoh declares that their spirits will light the ends of time. Akhenaden claims that it's impossible for them to stand against the shadow power, and Seto blanches as he begins to recognize him. Hasan tells the Pharaoh that the Evil One's power is almost infinite and there is only one way to stand against it. Dark Yugi realizes that Hasan means his lost name that his friends are looking for. Meanwhile, with time starting up again, the statues in the Tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh have begun slashing at Jonouchi and Honda. Yugi cries that it's like time started up again all of a sudden. Honda yells that the statues are trying to kill them and he doesn't want to find out if they can. Fortunately they make it to the other side and pant in exhaustion. Yugi tells them that they can't stop now and Jonouchi wipes his face, muttering that there's probably more traps. They reach the final bridge to the Pharaoh's tomb, but Dark Bakura is standing in their path, laughing and claiming that he's been waiting for them. Jonouchi asks what Bakura is doing here, and Dark Bakura casually explains that the Pharaoh's name is behind him; the thief's soul in the Millennium Ring can sense it. But he can't let them find it, so this is as far as they go. He holds up his arms with the Duel Disk that he grew out of it and states that they'll have to defeat him first if they want to get past; this time for real. He reminds them of the rules that he outlined last time before they were interrupted; they each have 4000 Life Points. Yugi materializes his own Duel Disk and he states that when you tun out, you die; this is a Shadow Game. Dark Bakura confirms it, and Jonouchi and Anzu protest that it's too dangerous. Yugi reassures them that he has to accept this fight; to help his other self he must find his true name. He steps forwards onto the bridge and Dark Bakura explains that his Deck will contain the exact forty cards that he imagines, so they each have their ideal Decks, though the order will become random once they shuffle. They draw their hands and declare, "Duel!" Yugi takes the first turn; Setting a card and Summoning "Marshmallon" in Defense Position to end his turn. Dark Bakura mocks the weak monster in his head and takes his turn, Summoning "Death Knight Deathcalibur". Yugi thinks to himself that this Duel is a test for him; even his other self doesn't know this Deck. He tells Dark Yugi to wait; he'll win this Duel and save him. Featured Duel: Yugi Mutou vs. Dark Bakura Turn 1: Yugi Yugi Sets a card and Normal Summons "Marshmallon" in Defense Position (300/500). Turn 2: Dark Bakura Dark Bakura Normal Summons "Death Knight Deathcalibur" in Attack Position (1900/1800). :... continued in the next chapter Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.